Benjamin Bandicoot Collection: Volume 1
by StarryEyes880
Summary: A collection of the Benjamin Bandicoot stories of 2007-2008. Also featuring Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn.


**F.T.A. (From The Author): **I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am. Anyways, this is a late 1st Anniversary present for Benjamin Bandicoot. I'm putting all three Benjamin Bandicoot stories in one chapter! Anyways, here it is! The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot Collection!

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot Collection: Volume 1**

**F.T.A.: **Here's Part One!

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot**

One day, in an abandoned space station known as CorTech Labs, a scientist was thinking of a plan to defeat his marsupial enemy and conquer the world. Sounds like Cortex, right? Wrong! It's an evil scientist worse than Cortex! His name was Dr. Sly, and his enemy was Benjamin Bandicoot. Dr. Sly's right-hand man, Jack Flash, came up to Dr. Sly and asked, "What's your plan, boss?" Dr. Sly looked at his rabbit minion and looked back at the window.

"I don't know," Dr. Sly answered. Then Jack went up to his computer to find out where Benjamin Bandicoot was. Instead, it tracked down something else.

"Dr. Sly!" Jack yelled. Dr. Sly ran up to the computer and saw a picture of a bandicoot. It looked liked Benjamin Bandicoot, but wore blue jeans instead of green. Underneath the picture said the words, "Crash Bandicoot."

"That's it!" Dr. Sly yelled as he sat in his chair. "I'll get Crash Bandicoot to help me defeat that Benjamin! I'll tell Crash there's an evil bandicoot trying to eliminate the world named Benjamin Bandicoot! I'll get Benjamin out of my way, and I'll be able to complete my master plan, and I'll be unstoppable! Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa!" He laughed so hard that Jack Flash had to wear earplugs?

Meanwhile, in Wumpa Jungle, Crash was relaxing, having a celebration for defeating Demon Crash (Read Super Saiyan Crash's _Bandicoot Within _for more info.) Coco was typing on her laptop, until her battery died. She got furious, and turned to Crash. "Big bro," Coco started saying. Crash groaned. Whenever Coco said that, he knew she needed his help.

"What now?" Crash asked, lazily. Coco got mad.

"CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?" she yelled in Crash's face. Then she calmed down. "Can you please get me an extra pack of batteries?" Crash got up and started heading for his house. After getting into the clear, Crash heard a sound. He looked up. A giant spaceship flew above his head. Crash freaked out, starting to run. But before he could, he was sucked into the spaceship. When Crash got in, he noticed a scientist with peach skin, a white coat, and glasses in front of him, sitting in a chair.

"So, you're the great Crash Bandicoot, right?" the scientist asked. Crash nodded nervously. The scientist stood up. "I'm Dr. Sly, the world's greatest scientist, and I need your help. You see, I just tested my new machine on a bandicoot like you, but the machine turned him evil, and now he's loose in the jungle, planning to threaten the world. I need your help to stop him before he destroys us all! Can you do that for me?" Crash nodded his head.

"Of course, but what's his name?" Dr. Sly grinned.

"His name is Benjamin Bandicoot, and he looks like you, but with green jeans," Dr. Sly told Crash. Then the super marsupial jumped out, being tricked in a plot to eliminate bandicoots…forever.

Somewhere else in the jungle, the so-called Benjamin Bandicoot was exploring for wild animals. Benjamin loved learning about animals, and always does science reports on them. Suddenly, Benjamin walked right into someone: Crash Bandicoot! Uh-oh! Crash jumped up and started spinning. Benjamin started spinning, too. "You're the one my new friend, Dr. Sly, was talking about!" Crash yelled at Ben.

"Yeah, well—what did you say?" Benjamin responded. Crash said his line again, which shocked Benjamin!

"You're on the bad side!" Benjamin yelled at Crash, who shook his head. Benjamin stopped in mid-charge and scratched his head. "Who could you be friends…wait a minute! Whoever you are, whatever you do, do not go to Dr. Sly! He's so evil! The worst villain on the planet."

"Too late!"

Crash and Benjamin turned around. They saw Dr. Sly and Jack Flash fly in a giant rabbit hat. "You're mine, bandicoot!" Dr. Sly yelled as a robotic arm came out of the hat and grabbed Crash. "As for you," Dr. Sly turned to Benjamin. "DIE!" He fired a deadly laser at Benjamin Bandicoot, which bounced off him.

"Don't you remember, Sly?" Benjamin asked. "I've got super powers. Your weapons are no use against me!" He jumped up and punched the hand, letting Crash go. Benjamin looked at Crash and said, "I would use my super-power, but what about you?" Crash just smiled and put his arms in the air. Many ancient masks came, surrounded Crash, and engulfed him with light. The light disappeared, and Crash's body was covered in blue. Ben smiled and did the same thing, but his light was green.

"Are you ready, Benjamin?" Crash asked.

"Ready!" Benjamin responded.

Using the powers of the masks, Crash Bandicoot and Benjamin Bandicoot put their glowing bodies together, making an orange beam surrounding the hat. The beam spun around like a lasso, making Dr. Sly and Jack Flash dizzy. Then the hat went flying into the sky, never to be seen again…I mean, for a long time. After the battle, Crash asked Benjamin to join the Bandicoots. Benjamin accepted happily. From then on, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku and Benjamin lived happily together in Wumpa Jungle, but that didn't mean the adventure was over…

Meanwhile, in a lost desert, a big hole was being made from the depths of the Earth. A giant furry claw came out of the hole, and an evil laughter was heard…

**F.T.A.: **So far so good! Well, that's the ending to Part One: The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot! Next is Part Two: The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 2! Wow! That four-chapter story is 3 pages?!? Wow! I need to make them longer!

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 2**

As you remember at the end, an evil furry hand came out of the ground from the depths of the Earth. It was WareWolf, one of the seven World Warriors, but he was quite evil. After 1,000,000 years, WareWolf was sealed underground in the depths of the Earth for a year. But now, he's BACK! "At last, free from that terrible prison!" WareWolf shuddered. "Now where to cause trouble." WareWolf looked around. All he saw was a light under the sand. He picked it up and brushed it off. It was a red gem, about as big as a Power Crystal. "That's it!" WareWolf exclaimed. "A World Warrior gem, the source of the World Warrior's powers! I'll look for the other four and use them to destroy the planet! And no one will stand in my WAY!"

Meanwhile, in the Bandicoot Kingdom, Crash Bandicoot was relaxing on N. Sanity Beach with wumpa whip in his hand. Coco Bandicoot was typing on her laptop furiously, trying to complete her document. All Crunch Bandicoot was doing was push-ups, with Aku-Aku supporting him. Benjamin Bandicoot was surfing on the waves.

"Hey, Crash!" Benjamin yelled to his friend. "Look at this move!" He went behind a huge wave, then on top of it, and did THREE flips in the air! Crash and the other bandicoots clapped their hands. But suddenly, the sky started getting dark.

"What's going on?" Coco asked Aku-Aku. "Benjamin! Look out!" Benjamin looked behind him. A gigantic wave was right behind him, onto the shore.

Aku-Aku started worrying. "I think it's because someone's using the powers of one of the World Warrior gems in a bad way, but only the World Warriors can use their full powers!" He looked down to the ground. "WareWolf," he said. Crash stared at Aku-Aku with a strange face.

"What?" Crash asked. Benjamin turned to Crash.

"He's the most evilest World Warrior of them all. The World Warriors are ancient heroes, except for WareWolf, who lived for over a million years, protecting the world from evil," Benjamin explained. "And when a World Warrior uses a World Warrior gem to make chaos, that isn't good. Especially when they're using all five World Warrior gems. Then that warrior could destroy the universe! And we don't want that!" Then Benjamin looked up in the sky. It was time for a brand-new adventure!

Benjamin Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot ran through the field, looking for WareWolf or the World Warrior gem. "This is taking forever!" Crash complained.

"Chill out, pal!" Ben told Crash. "The sooner we find WareWolf, the better! And I think we found him."

"With the 2nd gem!" Crash yelped. They saw WareWolf standing on a hill with a green gem in his hand.

"Too late, boys!" WareWolf told them. "Like they always say: 'Finders, Keepers!' Ha!" Crash got furious.

"All right, Ware-Butt!" Crash yelled at the villain. "Let's see what you think of a Tornado Spin!" Crash started spinning and aimed at WareWolf. The villain grinned. When Crash's spin touched WareWolf's purple nuclear suit, Crash went flying back, badly injured.

"How pathetic!" WareWolf laughed. "And now for you!" He pointed at Benjamin, who used his speed power to run behind WareWolf without WareWolf knowing. "Where'd he go?" the villain asked himself. Then Benjamin jumped on his head and into the sky. WareWolf was furious. Then he disappeared. Benjamin was confused.

"Ben, look out!" Crash yelled, but it was too late. WareWolf pummeled Benjamin from above him, knocking him down to the ground, creating a huge crater.

"You two are the most pathetic fools I've ever met!" WareWolf told them as he flew off with the two World Warrior gems. Crash got up and ran to the crater and looked at his bandicoot friend. Benjamin was covered with big, black bruises.

"Pal, are you okay?" Crash asked. Benjamin didn't answer. Crash's new partner, Benjamin Bandicoot, was dead. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Crash yelled to the sky.

When Crash Bandicoot returned home and told his friends about the bad news, they were all sad. Even Crunch was crying! Coco hugged Crash in sadness, and Aku-Aku's head dropped to the floor. But then he looked up. "What's that sound?" Aku-Aku asked. Crash, Coco and Crunch looked at Aku-Aku, confused. "I heard something," Aku-Aku told them.

"But I didn't," Crash said. He put his hand by his ear. He could only hear the wind.

Meanwhile, back in the crater, Benjamin Bandicoot was lying in the dirt, dead. But then, a light came from the sky and shined on him. Ben's bruises all disappeared and he got up, not feeling injured at all. Benjamin was alive! He brushed the dirt off him. He looked up into the light. He saw the faces of five of the World Warriors. "Ben," the oldest one said. "You're the one. You can defeat WareWolf. Just remember, a good World Warrior with a heart of gold can never die. And to make sure WareWolf's defeated, here." The faces spun in a circle around Benjamin. Then a light engulfed him. Benjamin came out, but he had golden fur, bronze pants, and silver eyes. He was Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged! "Remember," the oldest said. "A World Warrior can't kill a World Warrior, but only a Charged World Warrior can kill a World Warrior, even if they have all the World Warrior gems." Then the faces disappeared.

Benjamin smiled. Then he yelled to the sky, "Beware, WareWolf! You are about to be defeated by Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged!"

WareWolf smiled as he grabbed a yellow gem from a jewelry store. Only one more World Warrior gem! He started to run off, until he heard a familiar voice, yelling, "Stop right there, WareWolf!" He turned around. He saw Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged!

"Well," WareWolf told Ben: Charged. "Looks like a yellow bandicoot is going to try to stop…ME?!?" He jumped, noticing it was Benjamin Bandicoot in Charged Mode! "Impossible!" he yelled.

"Well, remember, WareWolf," Benjamin told him. "A World Warrior with a heart of gold can never die." WareWolf got so mad his ears were steaming.

"Well, take THIS!" WareWolf yelled. The World Warrior gems surrounded him and created a huge blast at Benjamin, which bounced off like a ball. "I don't have the last gem," he thought. "Wait! There it is!" He jumped into a mine truck and took a purple gem from it. He had all the World Warrior gems! But then, Ben thought. He put his arms up in the air, and ancient masks came down, shooting the gems, each one blowing up. "WHAT?!?" WareWolf yelped.

"Now, you're down!" Benjamin yelled. The masks started shooting WareWolf at full charge, blowing up his suit. "Now it's OVER!" Ben yelled as his silver laser eyes hit WareWolf, turning him into crystal. Then, a car came driving by, crushing the crystals. The world never had to worry about WareWolf again.

Back at Crash's house, the Bandicoots were watching the news when they noticed that WareWolf was defeated. "But who defeated him?" Coco asked.

"Me."

The Bandicoots turned around. They saw a bandicoot with yellow fur. Then a light engulfed him, and they saw Benjamin Bandicoot! "But you were dead!" Crash exclaimed.

"But I'm a World Warrior," Ben told them. "And a World Warrior with a heart of gold never dies."

**F.T.A.: **Whew! That was harder than the first one! Still, Part Two is done! Now I'm so close to being done! Just one more! Actually, I think I'll add Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn last…Anyways, here's Part Three: The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3! Wow, Benjamin Bandicoot 2 is 3 pages as well?!? And it's five chapters!

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3**

High above the humans of Earth, on a purple cloud high in the sky was a dark, gray fortress made of stones. Many baddies were having a meeting in the castle. The one leading the meeting was Benjamin Bandicoot's arch-nemesis, Dr. Vincent Sly. Every baddie at the meeting was a nemesis of Benjamin. "Come on!" one villain named Dick the Dangerous yelled. He was a man with no face and was wearing a green mask.

"Bring out the one who got us all here!" another villain named Cellclops yelled. He was a red cell phone, and he had one red eye on the cover of the cell phone.

"Don't make me use my magic!" one villain named Magica DeSpell yelled. She was a duck sorceress with short, black hair.

"Who's in charge?" a robot named Steel-Man yelled. He was a robot wearing a Superman costume.

"Quiet, everyone!" Dr. Sly yelled at the front of the room. "QUIET!" Everyone remained silent. "Now," Dr. Sly continued. "I'm glad you could all come. I hear you're all having troubles with Benjamin Bandicoot, but I've come up with a solution! If you join my army of minions, we can eliminate that marsupial and rule the world! Who's with me?"

"I AM!" everyone yelled.

"So," Dr. Sly yelled. "Let's get down to business! We shall be unstoppable! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile, on the Wumpa Islands, Benjamin Bandicoot and his friends, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, were playing pass with a soccer ball. It was almost dinnertime, and the three heroes were waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Dinner!" Coco called out from inside the house. Crash, Ben and Spyro looked toward the house.

"Dinner?" Crash asked. Spyro jumped up and down as the three went into the house.

When they entered the house, Coco was putting bowls of wumpa soup on the table. Crash, Ben and Spyro sat in each chair as they grabbed their spoons and started eating.

"Yummy," Spyro said as he dipped a cracker in his soup.

"This is delicious!" Benjamin exclaimed as he put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Crash grabbed one of the wumpa fruit in the bowl and ate it.

After dinner, Crash went up to his room for a nap and Spyro headed back to the Dragon Realms to play with his dragon friends.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest," Ben told Coco.

"Okay," Coco said as she smiled. "Come back in an hour!"

In the forest, Benjamin was sketching some animals on the trail he took. He saw very strange things: a pink skunk, a green squirrel, and an owl that was swimming.

"Strange," Ben thought as he sketched it. He kept walking until suddenly, he heard a scream.

"What the heck?!?" Ben yelled as he headed back to his house.

When Benjamin returned home, he gasped. Crash's house was totally destroyed. Crash was buried in rubble. Aku-Aku's head was stuck in the dirt. Coco was on her back, trying to get the little rubble pieces on of her ears. After she got them out, she stood up, pulled Crash out from under the rubble, pulled Aku-Aku out of the dirt and looked at Benjamin, who couldn't stop looking at the rubble. Some of the trees nearby the house were on fire.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Me, little boy."

Benjamin and the others turned around. They saw a red cell phone with one eye. He grinned evilly.

"CELLCLOPS!" Benjamin yelped. Cellclops grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, angrily. Cellclops giggled evilly.

"I wouldn't get mad, if I were you," Cellclops smirked. Ben held his stomach.

"Not again," he groaned. A long time ago, an evil sorcerer named Cakadella put a curse on Benjamin to destroy him. But after a fierce battle, Ben eliminated the sorcerer and broke the spell. Except, Cakadella's spirit of darkness went inside Ben's body after the fight. So, whenever Ben lost his top, he would transform into a demon bandicoot, which was basically a half-demon half-bandicoot creature, like Demon Crash.

"Why did you destroy their home?" Ben asked. Cellclops sighed.

"That's not the only thing I eliminated," he smirked. He picked up a figure and threw it to Ben's feet. It was Crunch, Crash's older brother. His chest was bleeding, and his robotic arm was covered in blood.

"CRUNCH!" everyone yelled. Crash ran up to Crunch and held his head.

"Crunch," Crash gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Crash," Crunch could barely speak. "I…guess…this…is…goodbye." Then his eyes closed. Crash, Coco, and Aku-Aku's eyes got wet. Ben's head was full of rage as he turned his head to Cellclops, who wasn't there. In Cellclop's spot was Benjamin's arch-nemesis, Dr. Vincent Sly.

"Dr. Sly!" Crash gasped as the scientist stood there, grinning.

"You don't know, do you?" Dr. Sly smirked. "Wondering how Cellclops got all that power? The World Warrior gems, that's what!"

"WHAT?!?" Coco yelped. "Didn't the masks destroy them when Ben battled WareWolf?"

"Dum-dum," the doctor grinned. "You should know better! If the World Warrior gems were gone for good, Ben would have lost all of his powers! And I should thank Magica for that!"

"But Magica only works on her own!" Ben exclaimed.

"Oh, but ALL of your living enemies are working for me!" Dr. Sly explained. "We plan to rule the world! And you can't stop us!" He laughed as he was sucked up into a spaceship. The spaceship flew off, leaving the bandicoots in the rubble.

"We need to defeat Dr. Sly!" Aku-Aku exclaimed.

"He will pay for what he did to Crunch!" Ben yelled as a terrible gurgle filled his stomach.

"Oh, no," Ben groaned. "Not again!" Ben cried as his fur turned red. His nails turned into sharp claws. His eyes turned dark red. His teeth became REALLY sharp. He was Devilon, the ultimate demon bandicoot!

"Whoa," Coco exclaimed. "He's huge."

"He's bigger than Monster Demon Crash!" Crash exclaimed. Devilon smiled evilly as he slashed Crash's skin. Crash got mad.

"That's it!" Crash yelled. "Sorry if I hurt you, Ben!" Crash calls on the crystals and gems to create the Crystal Sword once again. He slashed up Devilon, destroying him. Devilon blew up as Ben fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Ben thanked. "You destroyed the spell."

"Good for you," one of the gems said calmly. Crash smiled, and Ben gasped.

"YOU CAN TALK?!?" Ben yelped.

"We can," one of the crystals said. "I am the god of the crystals, and she is the goddess of the gems."

"Whoa," Aku-Aku gasped.

"Tell me," Ben asked. "How can we stop Dr. Sly?"

"Simple," the goddess of the gems explained. "You must find all of our brothers, the Black Crystals. Unfortunately, they are scattered all over the world. There are 7 Black Crystals, one for each continent. Then, once you have all seven, they will be able to transport you to Dr. Sly's castle. Good luck." The crystals and the gems faded and flew off in different directions.

"Well," Benjamin started. "Let's start a new adventure!"

"All right!" Crash exclaimed.

"Wait!"

Crash and Ben turned around. Spyro stood on a hill with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Aku-Aku asked.

"My people," Spyro said sadly. "Are dead."

"What?!?" Crash yelled. "Them, too?!? That no good Dr. Sly! Spyro, you're coming with us!" Spyro nodded as the three friends headed to their first destination, North America.

"Benjamin," Spyro asked as he, Crash and Benjamin headed toward Motorworld. "How dangerous is Dr. Sly?"

"Really dangerous, I tell you!" Benjamin shuddered. "He and his minions always try to destroy me, but always fail."

"Hey, guys! Look!" Crash exclaimed. He pointed to Motorworld, which was nothing but rubble.

"Oh, my goodness!" Spyro yelped as the gang headed to the destroyed theme park. Many people were lying on the ground, but not dead. The Park Drones had malfunctioned, and Von Clutch and Pasadena was dead.

"Von Clutch! Pasadena!" Crash whined before he started crying. Benjamin looked at the dead ones with a sad face, and then his heart was filled with anger.

"Who did this?" Spyro asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dick the Dangerous!" Benjamin yelped as he looked at the destroyed machine in the middle of the park. On top of it was Dick the Dangerous, the man with a green mask.

"Well, Ben," he said, grinning. "I hear you're looking for the Black Crystals, so here it is!" He held out a black Power Crystal.

"The Black Crystal!" Spyro yelped.

"Yes, dragon!" Dick the Dangerous smirked. "And I want to battle you! Do you?"

"Bring it on, DD!" Ben exclaimed.

"My name is not DD!" Dick the Dangerous yelled at them.

"You're finished!" Ben exclaimed. He started by punching Dick the Dangerous in the face. Then the villain tried to punch Ben, but Ben dodged. Meanwhile, Spyro snuck up behind him and blew a blast of fire at his back, while Crash spun into his head. Then Ben punched one more time, and Dick the Dangerous fell to the ground and fainted.

"Whew," Crash sighed, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "That was hard!"

"I'll say!" Spyro exclaimed, pushing himself out from under Dick the Dangerous. Ben grabbed the Black Crystal and put it in his pocket.

"Next destination, South America!" Crash exclaimed.

"But what if we run into another dead friend?" Ben thought as the heroes headed off to their next destination.

"Man!" Spyro exclaimed as he, Benjamin and Crash took a boat to South America. "Dr. Sly's minions are tough!"

"You can say that again!" Crash added as he ate a wumpa fruit.

"Guys," Benjamin stopped them. "We're here." The boat landed on the shore, and the heroes saw a small hut.

"Who lives there?" Crash asked as the heroes went up to the door. Crash knocked on the door, and a voice replied.

"Come in!" the voice answered.

"That sounds like Tiny," Spyro thought out loud. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Crash pushed open the door and saw a beautiful living room. Crash's new friend, Tiny the Tiger, was sitting on a striped couch with a female tiger in a black dress. Tiny was wearing his titan clothes.

"Tiny!" Ben exclaimed as they saw the house. "Who's that?"

"Boys," Tiny started. "Meet my wife, Tani Tiger."

"You're married?" Crash asked.

"That's right," Tani answered in a sweet voice. "You must be Crash. Tiny told me about you. You must be his friend, Spyro. And who are you?"

"I'm Benjamin Bandicoot, Crash's partner," Benjamin explained, holding out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Tani said, shaking Ben's hand.

"So Tiny," Crash started.

"Yes?" Tiny replied.

"Do you…WHAT THE HECK?!?" Crash yelled as he heard something on the roof. Benjamin, Spyro, Tiny and Tani jumped. A duck fell down the chimney and walked into the room.

"Magica DeSpell!" Benjamin yelped as the duck entered. She was wearing a sorceress' dress and had short, black hair.

"We meet again, Benjamin," Magica smirked. She walked up to Tani.

"Don't harm her!" Tiny jumped in the way and scratched Magica on the face.

"Bad kitty!" Magica yelled as she ran to Tiny.

"Run!" Tiny ordered. "All of you!" Benjamin, Crash, Spyro and Tani left the house as they heard words like "arba-kadabra" and "hocus-pocus" and punching. After a minute or two, Magica laughed. Benjamin entered the house and gasped. Tiny was lying on the ground, with his chest covered in blood. Not noticed by Magica, Benjamin kicked Magica in the back of the head, causing her to fall down and dropping the Black Crystal she had. Benjamin grabbed it and left the hut.

"And?" Crash asked.

"Tiny is dead," Benjamin answered sadly. Tani felt like crying, but she didn't.

"The crystal?" Spyro asked. Benjamin held it out, and then put it in his pocket.

"Don't worry, Tani," Benjamin said. "We'll bring Tiny back."

"Thank you," Tani said calmly as the heroes hopped back onto the boat and sailed off to Africa.

As the boat landed on the shores of Africa, Crash, Spyro and Benjamin walked off and headed through the desert.

"Why would a Black Crystal be out here in the desert?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

"You never know," Benjamin shrugged as they headed through the desert. They saw some archeologists digging up some fossils. Benjamin ran up to one and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're looking for fossils!" the archeologist explained.

"Hey!" another one yelled. "I found some dinosaur bones!" Crash ran up to the archeologist and looked at the bones. They were covered in blood. He looked at them carefully…

"Baby-T!" Crash yelled with tears in his eyes. Benjamin and Spyro gasped.

"Ahh!" the archeologists screamed as they saw one of the Cortex's mutants, Battler.

"No worries!" Crash explained as he hijacked the monster and controlled him. Then Benjamin kicked Battler in the face, which dropped a Black Crystal as he went flying back.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Battler yelled as he disappeared.

"Man, that was tough!" Benjamin exclaimed as he put the Black Crystal in his pocket.

"That was one long yell," Spyro said. "Look how long one word could be? What's with StarryEyes880?" Crash and Ben looked confused.

"Never mind," Spyro said as the heroes went back on the boat.

When the boat arrived to Japan, Asia, Crash, Benjamin and Spyro jumped off and looked for the Black Crystal.

"Where is it?" Spyro asked.

"Beats me," Benjamin answered.

"Guys! Look!" Crash yelled as he pointed to the town. It was destroyed.

"The only thing that's not destroyed is the Dojo," Ben explained. So they headed there to the Dojo.

When they got to the Dojo, the guardian, Mojo Jojo, grinned as Benjamin and his friends entered.

"Mojo Jojo!" Benjamin yelped.

"Cortex and his minions!" Spyro yelped. Crash turned to his right. Cortex and his minions were lying on the ground. Cortex had a big hole in his head. Nina's metallic arm was ripped off. N. Tropy's head was bleeding. N. Gin's missile was shoved right in his mouth. N. Brio's bolts in his head were gone. That is, down his throat. Beside them was a chunk of rubble.

"Dingodile!" Crash yelped as Benjamin spun into Mojo Jojo and knocked him down. Mojo Jojo tried to toast them with his fire breath, but Ben defeated him and grabbed the Black Crystal he had.

"Things are just getting worse!" Crash sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Spyro added as the heroes left.

"Oh, my goodness," Spyro complained as the heroes walked through Germany, Europe. "How long will this take?"

"I still feel sad about all our friends," Crash sighed. Earlier, they found their friends killed, like Pura, Polar, Papu-Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe Potoroo, N. Oxide, Emperor Velo and his minions etc.

"Don't worry," Benjamin said happily. "It's not like Madame Amberly's dead, is it?"

"I guess not," Crash smiled. Then his smile turned into a frown. They saw Madame Amberly lying on the ground with her face covered in blood.

"Oops," Benjamin blushed. "I think I jinxed."

"This isn't your fault," Crash explained, falling to his knees. Then he fell onto his back.

"Tell me when I die," Crash said.

"Stop that, silly!" Spyro exclaimed, pulling Crash to his feet. "We won't give up!"

"Great," Ben sighed. "Steel-Man." Crash and Spyro looked confused. Then they jumped. They saw a robot in a Superman costume.

"What is this, Halloween?" Spyro joked. Steel-Man looked at Spyro. His green eyes turned dark red.

"He's mad!" Benjamin yelled as he jumped on top of Steel-Man. He opened the control box and flipped the off switch. Steel-Man turned off, his eyes disappeared. He fell to the ground and dropped a Black Crystal.

"Mine!" Benjamin exclaimed as he grabbed it. The heroes headed off to the boat and went off to Australia.

Crash, Benjamin and Spyro ran and ran and ran.

"Please, guys," Crash thought. "Be safe." When they got back to the house, they gasped. Coco and Aku-Aku were standing on the ground. They were okay!

"Coco!" Crash exclaimed as he ran up to his sister to hug her.

"Hold on!" Benjamin stopped Crash. "Look at Aku-Aku." Coco was holding a string that was attached to Aku-Aku, and Aku-Aku looked like a balloon.

"That's not them!" Benjamin exclaimed as he kicked Coco, who dropped the string. Aku-Aku hit a sharp branch and popped. It was a balloon! Coco ripped off her disguise to show a creature that looked like Ripper Roo, but had green eyes and was gray.

"Ratta Roo!" Benjamin yelped as Ratta Roo bounced towards them. Spyro blew some fire at him, causing him to catch on fire. He bounced around and fell face first in the rubble. Crash noticed Coco and Aku-Aku lying on the ground next to Crunch. They were both dead.

"How could he!" Crash yelled as Benjamin walked up to Coco. He plucked the Black Crystal she had out of her hand and into his pocket.

"One more destination," Spyro sighed. "Antarctica."

"The only ones that are left are Komodo Joe and Moe," Crash shook his head. "I hope they're all right." The heroes ran off, unaware what was going to happen.

With no more breath, Crash, Spyro and Benjamin finally found Komodo Palace in Antarctica.

"Let's go inside," Spyro said, excited. When they entered the palace, the Komodo Brothers were tossing swords to each other.

"Huh?" Komodo Joe thought out loud. "What's that?"

"Look!" Komodo Moe exclaimed. "It's the bandicoot!"

"Long time no see, bandicoot!" Komodo Jow smirked.

"Listen," Crash started, but then a giant laser blast went flying through the chests of the Komodo Brothers as they fell to the ground.

"Joe! Moe!" Crash gasped. Benjamin looked towards the door, and Cellclops was standing there.

"You again!" Crash yelled in anger. "Haven't we seen enough of you?" Cellclops grinned.

"Silly," he smirked. "Anyways, that Black Crystal is mine!" Spyro turned to Komodo Joe, who had a Black Crystal in his hand.

"It's mine!" Cellclops yelled as he tried to grab it, but Benjamin grabbed it in time. The other six Black Crystals came out of Benjamin's pocket and flew around the heads of Crash, Benjamin and Spyro. The last one joined in as it teleported the heroes away.

When the light disappeared, Crash, Benjamin and Spyro were standing in front of Dr. Sly's castle.

"All right!" Crash exclaimed. "Let's go in!" The heroes went in to end the nightmare.

"Ah," Dr. Sly smirked as the heroes entered the throne room. "I hope you enjoyed your adventure. I'm impressed."

"Dr. Sly," Benjamin started. "You're finished!" Benjamin unexpectedly punched Dr. Sly in the face. Dr. Sly got out a laser gun and was about to shoot Benjamin, but Spyro jumped on his head as Crash grabbed the gun. Benjamin and Dr. Sly exchanged punches and kicks as Spyro snuck an attack behind Dr. Sly. But this time, Dr. Sly was ready!

"Nice try, dragon!" Dr. Sly smirked as he punched Spyro with his elbow. Spyro went flying into the air and crashed through the roof. Spyro flew back into the battle as Crash punched Dr. Sly in the back of the head. Dr. Sly was about to shoot Crash with his laser gun, but Spyro flew in the way and got hit.

"SPYRO!" Crash and Benjamin yelled as they ran up to Spyro.

"Crash," Spyro gasped in breaths. "You're…my…best…friend…Destroy…Dr. Sly…with all your might." Then he died.

"How could you!" Benjamin yelled at Dr. Sly as the battle raged on.

Crash and Benjamin kept battling Dr. Sly. The death of Spyro filled Crash's heart with rage.

"Wow!" Dr. Sly exclaimed. "Not bad, but take this!" Dr. Sly's body disappeared. In his spot was a floating head with black tentacles and purple eyes.

"A Moja!" Crash yelped as the Moja laughed in a scary voice.

"The battle's not over yet!" Benjamin explained as the battle heated up.

Way later, things were pretty weak. Crash had taken over the battle for a while and was out of breath. The Moja grinned as his mouth opened wide. Crash yelled in horror as Benjamin covered his eyes. When Benjamin looked, the Moja burped out one of Crash's shoes. He ate Crash!

"Now you've made me mad!" Benjamin said in anger. "You're really going to pay!" He called upon the masks to become Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged.

"Well," the Moja smirked. "An evolution? Yeah, that's going to help!"

"You're finished!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"Really?" the Moja asked as he transformed again. This time, he had a HUGE black body with skinny arms and sharp claws and teeth. He was the Moja Monster!

After a while, the battle had really heated up. Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged was fighting at his own game, but he couldn't defeat the Moja Monster. Even the Charged Beam attack wasn't enough! But Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged wasn't done.

"All right," Benjamin said in anger. "You fed me up! You've killed all my friends! And now my rage is over the top! Black Crystals, away!" The seven Black Crystals surrounded him and turned platinum (shiny white). A huge light appeared around Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged. Even the Moja Monster had to cover his eyes! When the light disappeared, Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged had transformed. His fur was platinum. His eyes and pants were gold. A gold and silver aura surrounded him.

"Huh?" the Moja Monster looked confused.

"This is my most powerful form," Benjamin explained. "I am now Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot! You're finished!"

"Impossible!" the Moja Monster exclaimed as Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot shot a huge blast right at his chest, causing him to blow up. When Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot landed on the ground, he transformed back to normal. The only thing left was a black puddle, which was growing and growing. Then Benjamin was starting to get sucked into the puddle.

"Aah!" he yelled as he went into the puddle and into the darkness of the earth…

Benjamin woke up, panting. He was in his bed back at his house in the Bandicoot Kingdom. It was all a dream.

"Ben!" Benjamin's mother, Sabine, called out. "Lunch time!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Benjamin yelled back as he got out of bed and ran downstairs. After having a yummy lunch, he went off to Crash's place to play. When he got there, Crash, Spyro, Mario and Sonic were playing tennis in the backyard.

"Can I join you?" Benjamin asked.

"Sure," Sonic answered. "You can go with me." Spyro watched the game as Crash and Benjamin challenged Mario and Sonic. After a while, Ben told Crash and Spyro about his dream.

"Strange," Crash thought. "Luckily it was just a dream."

"Hold on," Spyro started. "Don't you remember that people's dreams always come true?"

"But this was a nightmare, Spyro," Ben explained.

"Do…nightmares come true?" Crash asked. Spyro laughed.

"I doubt they do!" Spyro exclaimed. Benjamin started giggling. But then a stroke of worry came through his mind. Do nightmares actually come true?

**F.T.A.: **Wow! This story has taken up 18 pages on Word! A new world record! Woohoo! Anyways, Part Three's over, but the whole story isn't over! I'm putting in Part Four: Benjamin Bandicoot Reborn!

**Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn!**

A long time ago, over a million years ago, a terrible chaos had struck Earth, and the only ones who could stop it were a gang of ancient heroes named the World Warriors. There were seven in all, and they were all from different tribes. The leader, Mazurka, was the oldest of the gang and was a talking tree. There was also Bloat, the puffer fish who could breath without water, Raynuk, the rabbit hero with a plunger gun, Phantom Strange, a dark, mysterious cloaked man who's face was never seen, Hurricane Hannah, a female cloud with wind powers, and Evo, a super bandicoot and Benjamin Bandicoot's long-lost uncle. Of course, there was WareWolf, an evil World Warrior from the Robomal tribe, who were robotic animals. WareWolf was very evil.

Here's how the story began…

There was a meeting at the World Warrior's hideout, Silver City, that night. Every World Warrior was there, except for WareWolf, who was always late.

"All right," Mazurka explained to the World Warriors. "This meeting is important, and since WareWolf is late, he shall miss it."

"Really?" A figure stepped out from behind a pillar. It was WareWolf.

"Oh, so you were here this whole time?" Mazurka asked.

"Precisely," WareWolf explained. "Anyways, may I speak? Thanks." He stepped on the table.

"As you can tell," WareWolf started. "Mazurka is getting very old, and he will soon die. What I think is that we should let another World Warrior take in charge, and that's me!"

"Never!" Evo Bandicoot yelled at WareWolf.

"How dare you!" WareWolf yelled as he got out a bunch of poisonous daggers and started throwing them. All the World Warriors dodged them, but since the last meeting, WareWolf zapped Evo with a super-charged control box, Evo was too weak to move and was hit.

"Okay," WareWolf said. "Who's next?" Mazurka snuck up behind WareWolf and punched him with all his might. WareWolf went flying to the door.

"WareWolf!" Mazurka yelled at him. "Because of your murderous actions, you are officially not a member of the World Warrior team and shall be locked up in the Earth's depths for the rest of your life!" Bloat, Raynuk, Phantom Strange and Hurricane Hannah picked up WareWolf and threw him out the window.

"Nooooooo!" WareWolf yelled as he fell in a portal to the Earth's depths. After he fell in, the portal disappeared.

That same night, Mazurka visited Evo's sister, Sabine. She was divorced and had one child named Benjamin. When Mazurka arrived, Benjamin was the one who noticed him.

"Look, Mom!" Ben exclaimed. "A walking tree!" Since he was only four, he didn't understand everything, especially about the World Warriors. When Mazurka told Sabine that her brother was killed, Ben looked confused.

"What is he talking about?" he asked.

"No worries, Ben," Sabine held Benjamin in her arms. "It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is, Sabine," Mazurka explained. "Your son is next in line to become a World Warrior." Sabine freaked out.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Not at his young age, Mazurka!"

"Of course not," Mazurka giggled. "But as he grows up, tell him more about every World Warrior secret he needs to know. And I swear, as soon as he turns 10, he shall start his World Warrior training."

"Very well," Sabine agreed as Mazurka left.

As promised, Sabine told Benjamin something about the World Warriors every Sunday night. When he reached the age of 10, Mazurka returned to Sabine's house to take Benjamin to Silver City.

"Good bye, Benjamin," Sabine cried. "And good luck!" Benjamin smiled at his mother as his adventure career began!

"All right, Benjamin," Mazurka started instructing Benjamin Bandicoot when they got to Silver City. "Give me all you got!" Benjamin nodded and spun right into Mazurka's stomach.

"Good one," he said in pain.

"Are you okay?" Benjamin asked. Mazurka then got up in a flash.

"Just kidding," he explained, rubbing Ben's head with his skinny hand. Benjamin smiled as Phantom Stranger came running into the room.

"Mazurka!" he exclaimed. "I have good news! A fire almost destroyed our base, but we stopped it, thanks to Hurricane Hannah!" Mazurka gave him a look.

"Sorry," Phantom Stranger grinned sheepishly as he ran out of the room.

"Silly," Ben said.

"Now, for your final test," Mazurka explained. But before he could continue, the evil Dr. Vincent Sly came in on a giant airship.

"I'll take him on!" Benjamin said, bravely as he ran up to the machine.

"Don't!" Mazurka yelled, but Ben didn't listen

After a while, Benjamin and Dr. Sly were even.

"You can't defeat me!" Dr. Sly laughed evilly.

"Oh, yeah?" Benjamin asked. "Take this!" The masks came down and Benjamin became Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged.

"Impossible!" Dr. Sly yelped as Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged destroyed the airship and sent Dr. Sly flying.

"I'll be back!" he yelled.

"Great job!" Mazurka laughed. "As an award, you are officially the newest member of the World Warriors." Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged smiled. His dream finally came true!

**F.T.A.: **Finally! I've finished The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot Collection: Volume 1! 21 pages! Whew! Next time I plan to do something like this, I'm going on vacation! Anyways, please read and review. Hope you liked it!

**The End**


End file.
